marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Garner (Earth-199999)
| Death = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 20 | HistoryText = Dr. Andrew Garner was a professor of psychology at Culver University. He used to be married to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, but their marriage fell apart after Melinda went through a traumatic experience while on a mission in Bahrain. He frequently worked with S.H.I.E.L.D., using his psychological skills to evaluate potentially dangerous individuals in the organization's custody. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Garner secretly consulted with Phil Coulson on his alien writing impulses. When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson (then going by the name "Skye") underwent Terrigenesis, May sought the help of Dr. Garner to give her a psychological evaluation to assess the threat she posed to the people around her. Dr. Garner was at first hesitant to help S.H.I.E.L.D. again, but eventually agreed when May agreed to his terms. His first session with Skye mostly involved her asking about his and May's history together, but Dr. Garner was still able to get through to her. He started talking with May once the session was over, but their reunion was interrupted when Skye started generating tremors in her sleep. Dr. Garner was able to wake her up and talk her into calming down, stopping the tremors. During their next session, May took off in the Bus with Dr. Garner and Skye aboard to support Director Phil Coulson in his fight with Skye's father Cal. Dr. Garner was furious that May would take the two of them with her, but Skye offered to help fight. However, the stress of the ordeal was too much for Skye, and her arms were covered in large bruises before she passed out. Skye wasn't controlling her powers, but directed the tremors inwards, covering her body in large bruises and hairline fractures. Before he left, Dr. Garner recommended Skye be removed from S.H.I.E.L.D. entirely until she gained control over her abilities. Following S.H.I.E.L.D. retaking the ''Iliad'' from the Inhumans, Garner met with Coulson to discuss the new Caterpillar program that Skye, going by her birth name Daisy Johnson, would be leading. Afterwards, Garner went on a vacation with May. Dr. Garner later began reviewing books belonging to Jiaying that S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated after her death. When he opened a ledger containing the genealogy and locations of all of Afterlife's Inhumans, he triggered a Terrigen Crystal trap, causing himself to undergo Terrigenesis, gaining the ability to turn into a monstrous figure that could also lethal blasts of energy. Now calling himself "Lash," Dr. Garner began hunting down and killing Inhumans with the help of Dwight Frye. Frye, another Inhuman who acted as a divining rod for other Inhumans, used his past as a tech consultant for the Social Security Administration to give Lash the location of other Inhumans. Lash had already killed five before S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Johnson and Mack encountered him during an attempt to kill Lincoln Campbell. With both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU aware of his existence, it wasn't long before they found Frye and took him into their custody. Lash killed Frye while being transported to the ATCU's holding facilities. Daisy Johnson was able to see Lash's silhouette change into that of a normal person's, but was unable to figure out his true identity. Around this time, Grant Ward had Werner von Strucker pose as a student in Dr. Garner's class at Culver University under the alias "Alexander Braun." When S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated Ward's Hydra cell and had him cornered, Ward had Werner and a small team of his thugs surround Dr. Garner, with orders to kill him if Ward didn't call them off. However, Hydra didn't know that Dr. Garner was an Inhuman, so he easily killed his would-be murderers, with only Werner getting away. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took the seemingly-badly wounded Dr. Garner back the Playground, unaware that he inflicted the wounds himself. Soon afterwards, S.H.I.E.L.D. found Werner dying in Portugal, and in his dying breaths he revealed Dr. Garner's secret to Melinda May. Garner later visited Joey Gutierrez at the Cocoon to evaluate his progress. Having mastered his powers, Gutierrez expressed interest in joining the Caterpillars. As Garner was imagining killing Gutierrez as Lash, May turned up and ordered Gutierrez's bodyguards to escort him from the premises. Once they were alone, she confronted him, revealing that she checked his flight logs, putting him in proximity to the Inhuman murders and that he erased his bloodwork to hide his Inhuman nature. Getting agitated, Garner shot May with an I.C.E.R. Andrew then brought May to Culver University's old administrations building to explain himself to May, how he was killing inhumans who "deserve to die". Later Coulson and the rest of SHIELD found out that Dr.Garner was Lash and he had kidnapped May, so with Rosalind Price and the ATCU they went to Culver University's old administrations building to rescue May and stop Lash. Coulson tried to talk Dr.Garner down and convince him to come with them, but Andrew insisted that Lash was helping SHIELD by killing the inhumans. Despite Dr. Garner's inability to comply with them Coulson still tried to talk him down until Lincoln decided to take matters into his own hands and unleashed Lash. Lash killed some of the ATCU agents in his fight with Lincoln, Lash would have killed Lincoln, but May was able to calm him down back to Dr.Garner. She then shot him to force him into the Containment Unit where he was sedated and handed over to the ATCU. | Powers = * Physical Transformation: Andrew Garner can transform into the form of "Lash" and back seemingly at will. However, Lincoln Campbell says that the transformations are temporary and sooner or later Garner will be stuck in his Inhuman form permanently. This was proven true as now Andrew Garner is permanently stuck in his "Lash" form. ** Energy Blast: As Lash, he is able to emit energy blasts from his palms that are capable of killing a living being or tearing through solid surface. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He managed to regenerate from ballistic wounds at Culver University instantaneously. **'Superhuman Strength:' He has a shown a degree od enhanced strength way above peak-human limits. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Blair Underwood portrays Dr. Andrew Garner in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "One of Us", "Melinda", "S.O.S., Part Two", "Purpose in the Machine", and "Many Heads, One Tale", while Matthew Willig portrays Lash in the episodes "Laws of Nature" and "Emancipation". Both actors appear as the character in the episodes "Devils You Know", "Among Us Hide...", "Chaos Theory", "Maveth", and "Spacetime". | Trivia = * Matthew Willig is also the voice of the Juggernaut in the video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эндрю Гарнер (199999) Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Culver University Faculty